Trees
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny loved spending time nestled in Hogwarts trees. It gave her a lovely place to think...and meet the last people you would expect to be up there. ONE SHOT-DG


**Summary:** Ginny loved spending time nestled in Hogwarts trees. It gave her a lovely place to think...and meet the last people you would expect to be up there. ONE SHOT-D/G  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything....sadly...sobs  
  
**Author's Note:** If Draco seems a bit OOC please don't flame me! I wanted him this way and after all it's a fan _fiction_. And sorry if there are any weird typos but my microsoft word isnt working so i had to use notepad and yada yada. Sorry!

Now onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Trees**  
  
"Hey, Gin, what's all this talk I hear about you failing your latest Potions exam?" Ron asked as he walked up to the Gryffindor Table with Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked down at her food, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded meekly.  
  
"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? YOU ALWAYS GET EXCELLENT GRADES IN POTIONS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny felt her eyes water. It was true. She excelled at Potions. But why was it so bad that she had only slipped up once this whole year?   
  
"It's not like you do any better," Ginny mumbled, barely audible.par  
  
"What did you say?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not like you do any better!" Ginny threw back at him louder now  
  
Ron blushed. It was true. He did do poorly in Potions.  
  
"Ginny, that doens't matter. He always doens't do well. But you do! It's not like you to fail an exam, especially in Potions," Hemrione added.  
  
"Well, so what? I messed up once! Is that such a big deal?" Ginny argued. She could feel her anger starting to bubble and she hoped it wouldn't burst.  
  
"Yes it is a big deal! You ALWAYS do well! It's not like you! What's happened? One second you're pacing all your tests the next second you're failing?! I don't get it! What's happened to the Ginny I knew? What have you done with her? You've become a monster! You've FAILED an exam! Do you comprehend that?" Ron asked, outraged. "Hey! I used a big word! Comprehend!"  
  
Ginny sighed, but the anger was still in her. Who was he to tell her that she was _different_ just because she failed ONE exam?   
  
"God lord, Ron! I fail ONE exam and you go ballisitic on me! Just leave me ALONE, okay?" Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall and outside into the fresh air.  
  
She sighed heavily and walked to the lake, heavy hearted. It wasn't fair. She had just failed one exam. It wasn't like she had committed some sort of crime!  
  
She looked up and the tree's leaves seemed to bend down towards her. She grabbed a very low branch and plucked a few leaves off of it. She started to rip and tear them apart absentmindedly. She watched the students run around, fly on brooms, bathe in the lake. She wanted to join them, but she knew a better place to be.   
  
She got up, dusted off her bottom from any dirt clods or leaves, and walked towards a group of trees. She walked up to the nearest one and began to climb up. She reached the highest branch then seated herself there, nestled between the leaves high up. She hexed the leaves to stand up so that she could lie back onto a bunch of leaves. She looked out at the vast blue sky. She heard footsteps below her and looked down.  
  
Draco Malfoy was pacing back and forth in front of the tree.   
  
Ginny leaned back and took a deep breath. Draco Malfoy was right under her. For sure he would tease her though he had never done it before. She heard some more rustling and soon a face popped up near hers.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the littlest Weasley," Draco taunted.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, too, Malfoy," Ginny replied casually as she teared up a leaf. 

"Why are you here?"  
  
"To vent out a few things," Ginny replied vaguely. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Funny. You treat my brothers horridly but you've never dissed me," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"You want that to change?" Draco asked.par  
  
Ginny shook her head. She heard tearing noises and looked at Draco curiously. He, too, had leaves in his hand and had been shredding them apart. Draco smirked as he saw her looking at him.  
  
"Like what you see Weasley?"   
  
Ginny looked away, trying hard not to blush.  
  
"Weird, we both like to stay up in trees and rip leaves. I wonder if.."  
  
Draco threw a leaf at Ginny and she turned around sharply.  
  
"What was _that_ for?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

Draco just smirked and threw another at her. Then another. And another.  
  
"Okay, that's it! You're on buddy!" Ginny exclaimed as she ripped off tons of leaves and began to rip them up and throw them at Draco.  
  
Soon both of them were seated on branches throwing bundles of ripped up leaves at each other.par  
  
"LEAF FIGHT!" Ginny cried. Draco chuckled and Ginny paused, looking at him oddly, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm amazed," Ginny replied.  
  
"At what?"  
  
"At how much fun I'm having with a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. And the fact that you just laughed," Ginny said.  
  
"I didn't laugh. And I can have fun, too, you know!"  
  
"You did too laugh!"  
  
"No I didn't! I chuckled!"  
  
"Whatever! You still laughed!" Ginny argued.  
  
Draco, in annoyance, threw a pack of leaves at Ginny.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
And the leaf fight raged on. It was a fierce battle. Leaves were torn apart, thrown around. Faces had been hit.  
  
"Hey, that leaf cut my skin! I'm bleeding!" Ginny cried as she held out her pinky for Draco to see.

"Stop acting like a baby! You don't have a single mark on it!"  
  
"Yeah I do! Kiss it better!"  
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! You hurt it with your leaves!" Ginny argued, holding out her pinky near his lips.  
  
"Fine." He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her pinky.  
  
"Now kiss me on my lips becuase a leaf scratched them, too!" Ginny said. Draco smirked.  
  
"You just want me to kiss you."  
  
Ginny blushed. "So? How many girls don't want that?"  
  
"Zero."  
  
"See! I'm prefectly normal."  
  
"I didn't say you weren't," Draco noted. Abruptly, voices sounded at the foot of the tree. Blaise and Pansy came into view.  
  
"Oh, must dash. Later, _Ginny_ ," Draco said as he began to climb down. Then he went back up. "I almost forgot!"  
  
Then he leaned over and pressed his lips against Ginny's in a passionate and fiery kiss.   
  
"Bye."  
  
Ginny swallowed hard and ran her finger over her lips. "B-bubye."  
  
Draco smirked and jumped down. Blaise and Pansy greeted him happily and they walked off happily. Ginny began to giggle and called out Draco's name. He turned quickly and stared at her oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got leaves in your hair! Here, let me get them off," Ginny said as she jumped down and pulled the leaves out. Then she ruffled his hair and patted him on the head.  
  
"There you go! Now have fun and be careful!" Ginny said shaking her finger at him motheringly.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Silly goose. Now don't go falling out of any trees!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Don't worry, I won't." Then she muttered under her breath. "Unless you're there to catch me." Draco smirked and patted her head.   
  
"Bye!" Ginny waved.  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
Ginny scrambled back up to her tree and sat there, watching the retreating figure of Draco.  
  
"What on earth was that about, mate?" Blaise asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing," Draco rpelied.

"Whatever you say," Blaise replied as they walked into the Great Hall and disappeared from Ginny's sight.  
  
"Wow, tree, you brought me a great bit of luck today. I've finally made up my mind:  
  
I'm never going to leave this tree," Ginny told herself.

* * *

**A/N-So, you like? I thought it was sweet. I know Draco was OOC but its my fanficlet! Please review!  
  
THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
**


End file.
